


Wspomnienie nocy letniej

by hasnik



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: F/M, Gen, Polski | Polish, season 5
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik
Summary: Mr. Peanutbutter rozmyśla o przeszłości. I deskorolkach.
Relationships: Mr. Peanutbutter/Diane Nguyen, Mr. Peanutbutter/Pickles Aplenty





	Wspomnienie nocy letniej

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Diane mogła nie spodobać się ta sala. To znaczy… przecież dosłownie spełniłeś jej marzenie. To miejsce jest niezwykłe, te wszystkie meble jak z bajki i tyle książek… Nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak ci się udało to wszystko stworzyć.

Leżeli obok siebie na trawie za domem, w ciemności, trzymając się za ręce i ciesząc się chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem, orzeźwiającym po tym koszmarnym upalnym dniu, podczas którego jego nos był cały czas nieznośnie mokry od potu.

– Meble to była bułka z masłem, mam znajomego w Disneyu. Ale zdobycie pięciu tysięcy fałszywych książek? O, to nie było łatwe! – Mr. Peanutbutter nie mógł powstrzymać dumy w głosie, jednak po chwili westchnął. – Tylko że cała moja ciężka praca była bez znaczenia. Okazało się, że to nie było to, czego Diane naprawdę chciała. Cóż… właściwie wydaje mi się, że problem polegał na tym, że Diane tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała rzeczy, które podobno chciała. Na pewno nie chciała, żeby jej marzenia się spełniały. Chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Pickles, kto nie chce, żeby jego marzenia się spełniały?

Mr. Peanutbutter obrócił się twarzą do niej, przyglądając się jej ciemnemu pyszczkowi i delikatnym, oklapniętym uszkom, za którymi wystarczyło lekko podrapać, żeby nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Diane nie miała łaskotek.

– Chciałem tylko, żeby poczuła się jak w domu. A ona się wyprowadziła.

Pickles westchnęła cicho.

– Mama zawsze mi powtarzała, że nie ma nic złego w tym, że nie dostaje się tego, co się chce. Bo to, co otrzymało się w zamian, może okazać się lepsze.

– Och – zamyślił się Mr. Peanutbutter. – Pickles, chyba właśnie dzięki tobie zrozumiałem historię, którą dawno, dawno temu opowiedział mi pewien bardzo stary i mądry człowiek.

Pickles wydała z siebie coś na kształt pytającego „Mmhm?”, które Mr. Peanutbutter postanowił uznać za zachętę.

– Widzisz, pewnego dnia, kiedy jeszcze pracowałem przy „Gwiazdach i celebrytach Hollywoo. Co oni wiedzą? Czy wiedzą cokolwiek?? Sprawdźmy to!”, J. D. Salinger opowiedział mi tę historię, nie pamiętam już z jakiej okazji. Chodziło o chłopca, który bardzo chciał dostać na święta deskorolkę, ale zamiast tego znalazł pod choinką rower, pomyłka św. Mikołaja, zdarza się. Na początku chłopiec był zły i rozgoryczony, wydawało mu się, że wszystkie dzieci dookoła niego dostały to o czym marzyły, a tylko on był smutny i nieszczęśliwy. Ale! Z czasem odkrył, że na rowerze też można się dobrze bawić, trenować sztuczki i ścigać się z kolegami. Aż w końcu zupełnie przestał tęsknić za deskorolką. – Mr. Peanutbutter przerwał na moment. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem tego przesłania, ale chyba właśnie rozjaśniłaś mi w głowie. Swoją drogą, Todd pewnie znalazłby sposób, żeby jakoś połączyć rower i deskorolkę. Todd zawsze znajduje sposoby.

– Chciałabym mieć deskorolkę – Pickles, z rękami założonymi pod głową wpatrywała się w bezgwiezdne, przysłonięte chmurami niebo. – Albo i rower. Jeden pies. – zachichotała i obróciła się na bok, żeby pocałować go w czubek nosa.

Kiedyś opowiedział tę historię Diane.

– To fascynująca historia, skarbie! – wykrzyczała wtedy; ledwo wyłapywał jej słowa spomiędzy odgłosów wystrzałów, eksplozji i okrzyków rannych w tle. – Ale dzieci tutaj nie mają szansy ani na deskorolkę ani na rower! – BUM! rozległo się z oddali, budząc nieprzyjemne wspomnienia z paru nieudanych imprez sylwestrowych. – Przepraszam, muszę kończyć! Kocham cię!

– Ja też cię kocham, Diane! – wykrzyknął Mr. Peanutbutter, gdy w telefonie rozległ się kolejny wybuch, a po nim sygnał zakończonego połączenia, i kopnął wściekle najbliższą walającą się po podłodze piłeczkę tenisową, czując tę doprowadzają do białej gorączki mieszankę gniewu i niepokoju, tę samą, co na widok listonosza. Oczywiście, tym razem nie chodziło o żadnego złowrogiego, podejrzanego, knującego coś listonosza; chodziło o to, że jego żona znajdowała się w pogrążonej w brutalnej wojnie domowej Cordovii, w samym środku walk.

Ale przecież Diane nie mogła stać się krzywda.

– Nie rozumiem. Jak mogłeś być pewien, że Diane jest bezpieczna? Moja mama czasem oglądała w telewizji to, co działo się w Cordovii. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć.

Psiakrew, znowu myślał na głos.

– Diane tak naprawdę nie była wtedy w Cordovii – wyjaśnił, nagle czując jak ogarnia go znużenie. Pamiętał to drażniące uczucie zdrady, od którego swędziała go cała sierść, gdy ujrzał Diane wtedy w Elefante. Ale pamiętał też tę przytłaczającą, ogromną ulgę, kiedy zjawiła się na progu – nareszcie – po tylu miesiącach – gdy znów mógł polizać ją po twarzy i pocałować.

– Moja ukochana żona! Cała i zdrowa! – wykrzyknął wtedy. – Musimy wyprawić przyjęcie z okazji twojego powrotu!

A Diane zaczęła trząść się w jego objęciach, coraz bardziej, aż w końcu rozpłakała się na dobre, obsmarowując jego ukochaną koszulkę łzami i smarkami. Więc przytulił ją do siebie mocniej, wtulił twarz w jej włosy, wdychając ten szczególny, smutny, smutny zapach, który rozpoznawał w mgnieniu oka – połączenie smrodu wódki, fetoru stęchłych skarpet, ledwo wyczuwalną woń obicia bojackowej kanapy i delikatny, kuszący aromat serowych paluszków. Och, Diane.

„Kochanie, spokojnie, jesteś w domu. Nic złego się nie stało”, powtarzał dopóki nie zasnęła, wycieńczona, na jego kolanach.

Nie uda mu się wytłumaczyć Pickles tego, co było między nim a Diane, tak jak nigdy nie potrafił wytłumaczyć Diane rzeczy, które łączyły go z Katriną czy Jessicą. Przeszłości było za dużo, była zbyt skomplikowana, sprawiała, że czuł się stary i zmęczony. Zupełnie nie tak, jak powinien się czuć Mr. Peanutbutter.

Należało to zmienić.

– Pickles, właśnie przyszło mi do głowy! Nigdy nie jeździłem na deskorolce, ale jestem pewien, że byłbym w tym świetny. Psiakość, Pickles! Potrzebujemy deskorolek. Co ty na to?

Pickles przysunęła się do niego bliżej, i ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Łagodny, fiołkowy? zapach jej płynu do kąpieli mieszał się z tą wyblakłą wonią wymiocin, prawdopodobnie pozostałą po wczorajszej imprezie. A może był to zapach, który nigdy do końca nie opuszczał LA.

– Wiesz, nie to miałam myśli – powiedziała cicho Pickles, podczas gdy Mr. Peanutbutter próbował dostrzec na niebie chociaż jedną gwiazdę. Ukryły się dzisiaj, spryciule.

– Pickles? Mówisz, że doskonale się rozumiemy? Ponieważ absolutnie się zgadzam!

– Nie, głuptasie. Chodzi mi o to… że nawet jeśli wciąż brakuje ci Diane, a zamiast niej masz mnie – może tak jest lepiej. Może któregoś dnia przestaniesz za nią tęsknić.

– Och. Pickles, kochanie, musisz mieć rację, oczywiście, że tak. Jutro kupimy deskorolki, dobrze? Wszystkiego cię nauczę.

– Przecież nie umiesz jeździć! – zaśmiała się Pickles. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej śmiech – pełen czystej, dziecinnej radości.

Jak cudownie było leżeć na tej wilgotnej, miękkiej trawie, z tą wspaniałą i niesamowitą istotą obok niego, która pojawiła się w jego życiu przecież zupełnie niedawno, a już potrafiła sprawić, że czuł się jak najszczęśliwszy pies na świecie. Jakie to dziwne, że wciąż potrafi się czuć tak szczęśliwy, szczęśliwy ponieważ jest w domu i ponieważ ktoś jest blisko niego. I jak niezwykłe, że właściwie – być może – chyba – nie potrzebuje niczego więcej.


End file.
